Back to my life
by EinuCullen
Summary: All human! Its my first Fan Fiction... Bella Swan move to new York with her to sisters to start a new school and a New life trying to scape from her abusive boyfriend. What happens when they meet new people that can make her heal?
1. New york here we come!

Here we are. New York… I will miss the small town of Forks. Here we have a lot of sunny days which I'm not comfortable since I have lived all my life in a place were the clouds are always present. My name is Isabella, Isabella Swan. I'm 16 years old and I have two sisters. My big sisters' name is Rosalie or much better Rose and she is 17. She is… is there a word that means much more than gorgeous? She has long blond hair and royal blue eyes. She is also the taller and for her luck she has all her curves in the right place. Then there is my little sister, Alice or how I have always called her aly, she is 16. She is very short. With short black hair and blue-green eyes. She has beautiful features pixie like. She is like our dresser because she loves fashion and loves going shopping. And finally me, I have waist length wavy chocolate brown hair, chocolate eyes and I'm not that taller but I'm not too short either. We are a wealthy family because mom and dad are the owners of all the Mc Donald's all over the world. But my sisters and I don't really like that food, we prefer something more healthier but, of course, we eat there whenever we want.

Today is Friday and in three days we are starting school. The New York high school **(a/n: I created the name, I don't know if it exists**) It is the most important school there of course, but we really don't care because if we can study well, then it's okay. Still, our dad insists that we need to be in the most important school because the image is quite important. The reality is that we aren't snobs (Rosalie seems but she hate them the most), we hate them, they are swallow and smug and don't have any IQ.

"I'm really nervous" aly said

"Wow, the bubbly queen feels nervous! You know that everybody will love you after they meet you!" I calmed her

"Yeah Bella is right you have nothing to be worried about" rose continued

"Hi the pilot again, The flight will be arriving in fifteen" the pilot said in English and then Spanish and I think in French too.

"Oh! In fifteen minutes we will be walking in the splendid streets of the beautiful New York! Bella, Rose we have to go shopping almost twice a day, ok?" rose nodded eagerly. Of course, she also like going shopping, but I hate it it's the hell for me I shook my head in disagreement.

"No! You are coming Bella please you know you like it but you are too stubborn to admit it!" The truth is that I like it and my sisters know that I have great taste when it comes to fashion but one thing is shopping with normal people and other is shopping with the two most shopaholic, craziest , never-ending energy people in the world

"I'm not stubborn and I'm not going"

"Yes you are! If not I'm going to tell daddy what you did the last summer" Oh I'm going to kill you Rosalie I thought staring at her.

**Flashback**

I was trying to work at one of the mc Donald's when Jake –hate in my voice now- my ex came.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Hey! How are you, love? What are you doing here?"

"Fine. I was walking here and there when I saw this Mc Donald's and remembered that you were working here and I thought, hey why don't I enter and say hi to my lovely girl? So here I'm"

"Aww you are so sweet!-kiss- do you want something?"

"Sure! Mmm…how about two Big Macs, big fries, a big coke, nuggets, onion rings and a chocolate sundae everything per three"

"Someone is starving? Okay, its 100 dollars **(a/n: I don't know how much it really cost so I am just guessing)**

"Mmm love I forgot the money can you pay?" What! Its too much! How am I going to pay for it! And knock knock you are the man here you must pay the food not me!

"Mmm… Sure!"

Later at home

"Bella!" rose called

"What sis?" I was a little scared because her tone was a bit angry

"I know what you did! Why did you pay for everything you know dad is going to kill you!"

Oh gosh she knows!

"Shh! Rose dad doesn't have to know" I tried to calm her down!

"What dad doesn't have to know girls?" What the he**! Now Alice also know!

"Okay! Jacob asked me to pay his food and it was 100 dollars" I whispered

"And they say that blondies are the stupid ones!" Alice said

"Hey! I'm not stupid I'm smarter than most of the people in our new school! " Rose defended her self

"Okay girls! Enough! we are going to make the sisters promise. You are not telling ANYONE about what happened today okay?"

"Okay "they said in unison.

**End Flas****hback**

"What!?! You make a promise!" They glared at me

"Okay! But just once a week, understood?" They nodded but I was a little worried, Alice had that evil look in her eyes that she had just when she is going to make someone suffer.

We went to our house which was in Stone street 585. It was a beautiful house and man! It was HUGE! We went to the kitchen and there was a note:

_Girls,_

_We hope you like the house, your best friend Kim helped choosing it._

_All the house is already cleaned up and everything is in place. You will know which room is for each one of you. The cars are in the garage we know you are going to love them!_

_Enjoy the house because is yours._

_Love _

_Mom&Dad_

_P.S.: A maid will go to the house every day. But just to clean the house. You will cook and do the shopping and all that stuff, okay?_

"okay, lets see, Im going to be the mechanic, Bella you are going to cook because everybody love your cooking and the shopping for food and Alice you will do the shopping for clothes, deal?" Rose said.

"Deal" we said.

"I want to see the cars, I choose first!" Rose always with the cars!

"Second" Alice said clapping

"ok the last car is mine!" I said a little frustrated, hope my car is a good one...

I went to my room to unpack my stuff. It was perfect. Most green, I love green! It was really big and bright! My bed was huge and soft, the way I love! I finished unpacking and went out to see my sisters with big grins like mine so I knew they loved their rooms. Rose's was red and black and Alice was Pink and white.

"Why don't we go to the beach? May be we can make some friends and relax under the sun, it was a long flight" rose asked

"Sure" alice said clapping and jumping. Why she is so exited all the time even for little things?

"why not" I responded

After half an hour we were changed in the outfits that Alice picked for us.

Rosalie: .com/rose_beach/set?id=10701959

Alice: .com/alice_beach/set?id=10701833

Bella: .com/bella_beach/set?id=10701705

They made my make up and then I put my hair in a pony tail like Alice and Rosalie.

We went to Rosalie's car which was a Red Mercedes C63 and the only one with 4 seats. The beach was at 10 minutes from our house. When we arrived at the beach I was breathless. The place was beautiful, the sand soft and warm and the ocean was calm and a very deep blue color. My sisters were stunned like me and Alice was the first one to break the silence.

"sooo… what are we waiting! Come one, lets race, the first one undressed (with the swimsuits of course) and in the ocean wins" she said very excited.

"Ready" rose started

"Set" I followed

"GO" The three of us shouted at the same time. And for a moment I felt embarrassed cause a few people heard us and stared like we were crazy, but I didn't mind.

I was undressed first, but, Alice was much faster than Rose and me so she was the first in the ocean and the winner of the race.

"haahahaha I won, you are so looser and I´m so winner" Ali claimed.

We spent about an hour in the water laughing and pranking each other but we were stating to freeze so we got out of the water and went straight to our towels. While we were walking, we noticed that all the boys were starring at us with that stupid smile and those eyes that said 'I'm-desperated-I-need-a-girl-now-so-come-on-lets-hang-out' and the girls both with boys and single staring at us with jealousy written all over their faces, arg! How I hate this, you can't go to the beach without all the people (well teenagers most likely) looking at you. Alice and Rose laughed because they didn't mind the attention. Actually, they liked it but I was a totally different story, I didn´t like it but I don't think its that bad, sometimes I enjoy it too .Well, today want that kind of days because Alice dressed me in a too reveling swimsuit. So I blushed a deep red. We sat down in the sun and started talking about the boys that were of our interest.

And that was the first time we saw them…


	2. Hot boys, slut girls

Hi guys chapter two is up! Aren't you exited?? I wanted to tell you that in my story bella is more confident but she still blushes and she is pretty and she recognizes it, but she is still same old Bella

Well enough chit-chat, enjoy!

Chapter two: Hot guys, slut girls.

And that was the first time we saw them. Of the 3 boys, one was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair and brown almost black eyes. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular with honey blond hair and light blue eyes. The last was lanky, less bulcky, with untidy bronze-colored hair and deep emerald green eyes. He was more boyish than the others maybe in my age, I think. My sisters and I couldn't stop looking at them and they couldn't either. They smiled at us and winked and then went away.

"I want the big one!" Rose shouted

"All yours, mine is the honey-like haired!" She smiled brightly

"No problem I want the one with green eyes" I replied

They looked at me with confusion in their faces, oh, yeah! I haven't looked at a guy since, since… that jerk… agr! I can't think about it right now. So now you could see the hope in their eyes cause they thought that the old Bella was coming back, but the truth was that I wasn't prepared for a relationship right now, however, when I saw that guy sitting right there I felt like I have never felt before. It was like an energy current going through all my body a million times. I remember that with Jacob it was totally different, I only felt happy… in a way. Because he was always getting drunk and it scared me a lot, He shouted at me and once he almost hit me I was lucky that one of my closer friend In Forks, Nick, was there to help me. But I was so silly… and so in love that I always ended forgiving him because he had that excuse …'I can't remember anything!' of course Nick didn't approve that. He always said that he wasn't good for me and that he was going to ruin me. If only I heard him before all the bad things started happening…

**FlashBack**

We were at the club. It was Saturday night so of course my careless boyfriend was beyond drunk. He smelled awfully and started doing odd things. First he started touching me in places that should be only mine. I tried to take a step back from him but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him…

'Hey love! Don't go I want you here with me really, really close to me'

'Jake come on, I will take you home you are playing the fool' I was starting to panic, he had always been drunk, but this was the first time that he touched me like that.

'NO, I won't go home, I heard there are privates room in here, with a bed and all the stuff you know…' I was perplexed. Had he really said that? He took my confusion for his benefit. He started going upstairs and I couldn't complain because he had his hand on my mouth before I could start shouting so anybody noted my pain not even my sisters, they were dancing with their 'boyfriends'.

When we were at the room, he started to undress me I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me…

'STOP JAKE WHAT THE HE** ARE YOU DOING' I shouted at him

'calm down sweetie you know you want me as bad as I want you'

'NO I don't want this for us, please stop you are hurting me!' He was really hurting me, his hands were like rocks against my skin it was painfully.

'I won't stop till the end, you are mine, don't act like you are so innocent we all know what you are'

'tell me Jacob Black what I am, if you dare' I tried to threaten him but he just laughed and I have to admit that it really scared me. It was like the evil laugh you see and hear on TV.

'Come on Bella, you are a B-I-T-C-* and that part of you wants to come out RIGHT NOW.'

I started crying it was all I could do when I was angry and hurt, I could do nothing and at the end of the night, I was… rapped. No one knows this terrific thing except for Rose, Aly and me(Jacob(grr) doesn´t know because he was drunk)

**End of the Flashback.**

Don't cry I said to myself It was a perfect day and I was starting a new llife. Its time to move on. I will bring the old Bella back. The one that was strong, beautiful, smart and could have all the boys she wanted.

We were sunbathing when two girls came to talk to us.

'Hi I'm Angela and this is Maggie and you are the new girls, right? Isabella, Rosalie and Alice?'

'Yes but call us Bella, Rose and well Alice'

'Oh okay, we are having a party tonight and we taught we could invite you, wanna come?'

'sure! Its gonna be soooooo funny!' alice said

'okay It's a costume party soo I think you should hurry up to rent your costumes'

'oh that's not a problem, we have a lot of costumes… I'm always prepared'

'ok so see you tonight ' she said and they went away

'I think that they can be good friend of us shortly in the near future' Rose said

'Maybe after the party we can invite them to our house and have a sleepover' Ali agreed

'ok it should be fun, plus if we wanna be the high school queens like in forks we should start having friends like them, right?' I asked they flashed a huge smile, looked at each other and then nodded at me. Again that hope in their eyes… I have to admit that I am starting to feel that hope too… Hopefully, New York can be the place to bring my old self back to life. I really need and want to go back to my perfect and careless previous life.

After three hours hanging out in the beach, we decided to go back home. So we packed our things and went to rose's car. We didn't notice before but there was a silver Volvo parked next to us, I was curious I haven't seen it when we parked but it seemed pretty expensive and the only boys who had expensive clothes where those that winked at us earlier…

We started putting our bags in the trunk when someone called us

'Hey chicks, need help there?' we turned around and saw THE three guys, I think that the one who talked was the buff one. 'By the way' –yeah, I was right -'I'm Emmett' he said grinning mostly to Rosalie Wohaaa what a coincidence!

'I'm Jasper' said the blond one, once again WHAT A CONCIDENCE ! He was talking directly at Alice…'nice car you have there I saw it in a programme last week, it's really fast'

'Thanks ' rose replied and grinned, she loved driving fast just as Alice and me 'Maybe another time you can drive it'

'I'm Edward' Said a velvet voice **(A/N: Sorry guys I know that all the people says that he has a velvet voice but I couldn't resist) **I looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous green eyes looking back at me I blushed and looked away. I didn't feel embarrassed actually I felt a little happy because he was staring at me, come on! I'm a girl and every girl likes it when a hot guy look at her! 'But please don't call me Eddie I really hate i--'

'EDDIE! There you are I was looking for you' A Really high pitched voice shouted and man! Her voice was worst than Alice's when she is over exited….She had Strawberry blond hair and blue eyes but from my point of view Rose's were more beautiful. She was tall and really thin but not in a good way she seemed like an anorexic person and a slut sorry I don't like judging people but she wore a poor excuse of clothes…she put her arms around his neck and glared with hate and what's that? Jealousy? At me Haha and I of course didn't have another better idea than smirk at her.

'Tanya' Edward said a little uncomfortable but put an arm around her waist- of course he has a girlfriend even if she is a little bitch-

Next to her were two girls that hurriedly went next to Jasper and Emmett doing the same act like Tanya but glaring to Aly and Rose.

'Jess' Jasper said to slut number two and put his arm around her with a expression that said why the hell I'm with her, Instead of that beautiful girl in front of me?!? *Cough*Alice*Cough*

'Lauren' Emmett said only looking at Rose oooooooow how cute I smell romance in the air!

My sisters instead of just smirking they grinned at them with smugness in their eyes, I tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably and faked a cough . The girl next to jasper was smaller than me but taller than aly of course, she had wild curly dark hair and shallow brown eyes. Her nose definitely operated. That Lauren was… well slut number three ad seemed like Tanya wannabe, after all she was practically naked and had fake blond hair and blue contacts that mixed with his surely dark eyes color made the blue color really ugly.

After a awkard silence, of sluts looking to my sisters and I up and down, three hot boys looking directly at our eyes and us giving death glares at the slut as a come back and them looking a little afraid, I broke the silence.

'Well, we have to go home to dress up for the party tonight '

'Oh joy this girls have just hours here and they were invited to the party, im so happy I get to see them again' Lauren said with a fake happy voice and the other agreed with her .

We snorted and turned around

'Well see you tonight' Alice said

'Bye' the guys said

We go in the car and rose drove of.

'Okaaaay that was funny did you see the expression of that sluties when they saw the boys looking at us? They were priceless' Rose laughed

'Yeah I know! Now we have another excuse to look hot tonight, we are going o make that girls know that they are not competence for us!' Aly shouted yay! Another excuse to her to go shopping!

'Hell yeah! I am on' I said happily I really hated that Tanya

'Let the pary begin!' aly singed and with that we all laughed evilly and continued talking about random things.

**Hello everybody !**

**Thanks to all the comments, there weren't much but it's a start!**

**Just for to read: ****I'm looking for more banners and I wanted to thank Laura Lu for the amazing banner she did. It made me really happy to have a banner with only a chapter!**

**Soo another chapter is finished hope you liked it! Next one Will be about the make over before the party aaand the party… it will be up in Thursday or Friday…**

**Thanks for reading! Love u guys**

**Have a great day…**

**-Einu Cullen (Eddie lover)**


	3. Chapter 3 Parteeey!

**Hi people! I'm really sorry I had you waiting for my chapter for so long! But I Had lots of problems and couldn't post anything! Don't be angry! Hope you like it, its longer than the other two as a way of saying sorry!**

**Love ya guys I think chapter four will be up on Monday or Tuesday! **

**EinuCullen.**

Chapter three: Parteeey!

As soon as we arrived home, Alice turned to the moody girl she is in the before-party time.

You two, go take a shower and if you- mostly Bella- dare to take it slow you are gonna regret it, ok? Ten minutes! NOW!!' she shouted, I could totally imagine her with red horns, the devil's tail and the trident, crazy about power and all, the poor shop-a-holic pixie.

She is so little but still so scary that we nodded frantically and ran upstairs to our rooms and straight into the bathroom. After a non-enjoyable shower, I got out to find Alice and Rose already there tapping their feet.

'I said ten minutes Bella, Ten! And you took eleven! What the hell is going on your mind? Don't you realize that we have NO TIME??' As she said this her face turned into something so creepy that I had to look away.

'Geez Alice, calm down! You are the one that is making us waste time with your shouting!' I yelled back, still, paying attention to whatever but her face.

'Enough girls we have to start now, Bella we will start with you, Aly will do your make-up and I will do your hair. Alice, then you, Bella will do your hair and- Shh! I will do my own hair and make-up, all right? - Alice cut Rosalie off while she was speaking. Rosalie didn't really care, but she glared at Alice and continued - Lastly is my turn, Aly will do my hair and Bella, you will do my make-up, ok?' Rose finished.

'Ok' we said in unison, and then, the pre-party fun begun.

I sat on a chair in front of the vanity, but backwards to it, Alice didn´t want me to see myself until I was finished.

I giggled on the moments Alice was applying base dust to my face, and screamed when she pulled some of my eyebrow hairs.

'Bella, honey... CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?'

'Excuse me? I'm the one suffering here!'

I have to concentrate'

'GIRLS - we heard from Rosalie's room- I'm having my beauty mask here, I need to relax! ´

Alice stuck her tongue in Rosalie's direction, and continued.

When she finished she made me turn and with a full-o-pride expression she exclaimed: Nice, uh?

I practically didn't recognize myself when I saw my normal chocolate brown eyes bigger, among bushes of eyelashes up and down my eyes. My smokey eyes were perfect, my pale skin was blended with a pinky tone, and my lips had a light tone of red lip-gloss, with some glitter.

'Alice, wow' That was all I managed to say, because I was still admiring the girl in the mirror.

'ROSALIE!' Alice shouted hysterically.

'I'm coming!!' She answered with an exasperated tone, which made Alice even more furious.

Rosalie did my hair in record time, but I think Alice would have done it faster, taking into account the fact that she idolized her fucking time.

My hair had beautiful mid back length brown locks, with a pair of Minnie Mouse ears, and a white spotted red bow between them. I thanked Rose and walked to my room to get changed.

When I came back both of them, Alice and Rose, were almost ready. I had to do Rose make-up now as Alice have finished her hair so she sat down facing the white light and started doing my magic. When I was ready with her, she thanked me and I sat waiting impatiently for them to do their final touches and change into their costumes because they didn't let me see myself finished until they were ready too. SO after what seemed like half an hour they stood up and we positioned ourselves in front of the mirror with our backs facing the full length mirror.

'When I count to three and we turn around, ok?' rose and I nodded frantically 'Ok, here we go one... two... THREE' We turned around and squealed to what we saw.

The red with white dots short dress the Minnie in front of me was wearing reached one inch above mid-thigh and the yellow peep-toe high heel **(A/N: Remember that Minnie has yellow shoes so no, she is not being ridiculous) **made her pale legs seem longer and nicer. Next to her was a pink fairy. Her hair, with extensions added, was straightened with two braids in each side of her face, holding a pink and silver mini tiara on top of them. She had light make-up on, two different shades of pink eye shadow, black mascara that made her eyelashes look extremely long and black eyeliner that brought her blue-green eyes beautifully. Lastly she had applied light pink gloss on her small lips. Her beautiful pink dress reached mid-thigh and made her curves look really good and fitting. It was only complemented with a pink necklace with a small fairy in it. She had pink peep toes high heels, higher than Minnie's one, that matched the color of her dress perfectly. At my other side, there was a tall -taller than usual- blonde. Her hair do was simple, just straightened because on top of it, covering the half top of her head, was a black cat-like mask with only two holes where there were a pair of rich blue eyes that seemed bigger and brighter caused by her smoky eyelids and long black lashes. Her lips were a deep red tone. She had a black corset that was more like a hard swimsuit and a pair of really short black shorts under it. A pair of black thighs that made her legs seem never-ending. On her feet she was wearing a pair of black high heels. All together she was a really sexy Catwoman.

'WOOOWW, We' I said dazzled

'Look' Aly continued

'PERFECT!!' Rose shouted.

'Yay girls! We are gonna melt some hearts!' Aly said

'Some? Ali? We are gonna melt every heart in the room!' I replied more than happy

'Ok girls, are we ready?' Rose asked and we nodded 'Then, what are we doing here? Go grab your purses. it's time to P A R T E YY!!' We laughed and did what we were commanded and went down to the garage--

'So... what car are we driving? I want mine, I still haven't driven it! Pleaseeee?' Aly pouted and made her cutie face, all puppy-like.

'Oh no! hey! I haven't driven my car either! Oh! I know we can drive all the cars, let's race there!' I suggested. I wanted to know how fast my car could go, plus it would be exhilarating since we are all really, really fast drivers.

'Ok, one block away there is a semaphore, we can use it as the start line, you know like in real races, red, well yellow doesn't exist but whatever, then green and GO! It's perfect'

Aly and I agreed. We got in our cars started the engine and went to the "start line". Once there, since it was a big avenue, all the cars coped in the same part so it was going to be fair.

Red light...

Yellow light...

Green light... GO!!

I pressed the gas really hard and fast and with a loud sound my car was racing at 150km per hour, Alice was next to me in a second at my right and Rose a little behind at my left. The speed was exhilarating! I felt adrenaline rush through my veins! Suddenly Alice honked two times and with a small wave and a smirk in her face she took off. Oh no! She is not going to win this time, I pressed the gas pedal one more time and I was right behind her in seconds. I looked to the front and saw that the street made a big curve and for what I knew about Alice, she would take the outside part of it, I got it! It was my only opportunity, there was no way she could win cause after the curve, the street was thinner and just one car coped in it YAY! That's it! I already won! Out of now where a red car appeared by my side and a grinning Rose took my idea before I got the chance so after the curve It was her first, then me then Alice. I was fuming, but then I saw in my rearview the face Aly had and burst out laughing, her eyes seemed closed, her mouth was a tight line and her whole body was shaking with anger. She was the pretty image of fury itself HA! When she saw me it pissed her more off and I think I saw some smoke coming outta her ears, I stopped laughing… she can be very scary sometimes. I looked back at the front and realized that we were one block away, wow! It's true when they said time flies by when you are having fun! We found three places to park and got out. Rose was about to do a happy dance.

'Hey, you! That wasn't fair, what you did was MY idea' I told her high fiving her 'I understand now when they talk about sister connection'

'You should have seen Alice face, if looks could kill I would be six feet under the ground now, then she would go after you with her killer-stare' I said smirking at my little pixie sister.

'Shut up! That fucking curve ruined me! Grrr!' she really growled.

'Aly did you just growl?' Rose and I asked at the same time

'Mmm... Yeah.. Yeah I think I did, right?' she admitted embarrassed. we looked at each other and started laughing again until our sides hurt.

'Come on girls, we have a party to rock!'

It was eight o'clock and we walked coordinating our feet towards the front door of Angela's house. It was nice, not big but not small either. It was painted in a faded light yellow and the door and windows were painted in white. Rose pressed the bell button and seconds later a brunette Cinderella opened the door. She greeted us and invited us in with a hand gesture and a smile. The living room and what I presumed was the dining room were decorated with colorful balloons and what-not.

'Make yourself at home, drinks are on the table over there- She said as she pointed a little table with like… 30 bottles and cans of coke- and the bathroom is next to the kitchen' Angela said.

'Thank you for inviting us' Aly said and I smiled politely at her.

A witch appeared behind Angela and hugged us as if we were life-time friends. She remembered me of Alice but without the hyper part.

'I'm so happy you came! I want you to meet some of my friends. Come on, they will be thrilled to know you girls are here, they were waiting a long time to you personally' We smiled but knew it was poor. With new people came fake people and when you are rich even more fake people and some of them acts so good that it takes long time to know the truth...'BTW, I love your costumes! They are so pretty and fit you really good!' It made us grin 'We love your costumes too, girls!' We followed the witch, whose name was actually Maggie, to meet the still unknown people. On the way, I was met by a lot of curious looks, some jealous eyes and glares. There were three pairs of hateful eyes looking at us with disdain. The sluts were dressed like Charlie's angels. The three brothers were nowhere to be seen and I felt disappointed. NO! What? You should be happy that those jerks aren't here! They only want to get you laid. I felt a hand shaking my arm and I was brought back to reality by a pink fairy waving her hand in front of my face –which was something a bit ironic, because mixing reality and fairies is something I wouldn't do…-

'Why are you always daydreaming? I think you should see a doctor, it's not natural... It's...Weird..' She poked my cheek with her index finger 'Are you human or even alive?' I grimaced at my sister without answering and looked down. There, sitting in a black couch, were three guys, one dressed like The Zorro and the other two were… his horse? Wow some people are really stupid... There were two girls nest to them, one was dressed like a soccer girl and the other like a ballerina

'Ok, this is Tyler' The Zorro 'Mike' 'The head of the horse 'and Eric' the horse's…ass.' This sporty girl is Kyla' She smiled gently at us 'and this beautiful ballerina is Stacey' She smiled, or tried to... but it seemed so forced I don't think she is a really part of this group maybe part of the Slut Group Association. (SGA) I laughed mentally at my new invention.

'Hi guys Im Rose and this are Alice and Bella, my sisters'

'Nice to meet you all' Eric said

'Please, sit down girls, we would like to get to know you better' Mike added winking at me. I rolled my eyes and we sat next to Angela and Maggie. We talked about how was we liking New York, how was living in Forks with the rain and all. Of course Mc Donald's came up and it was funny to see their shocked faces as soon as we said 'Our parents own it' they were so surprised well all but Stacy... It was obvious, she was the gossip type, they were like computers, as soon as new information arrived they already had them in the hard disc.

Ten minutes passed and a bell rang, announcing someone was at the door. Angela stood up and went to the door.

'Soo do you prefer NY's weather or Forks'?' Tyler asked

'Well, I prefer NY because cold and wet isn't my thing but I know this two think otherwise' I replied and they nodded. They asked something to Aly but I didn't listen...I looked to the door to see who has arrived and saw the three brothers coming in. Emmett was dressed like Batman, I giggled, he was the perfect much for Rosie. Jasper was Dracula, I must admit he looked good on it, but he freaked me out. Last but obviously not least, a bronze-haired Elvis Presley stood up there he looked so sexy... his green eyes were looking for something or someone. He spotted Tanya who was smiling seductively at him, he gave her a bored smile back and I sighed, he surely was going to head that way, where her airheaded girlfriend was, but no, he continued scanning the place until his eyes found mine, I should have blushed cause I had been caught staring but I couldn't, his stare was so intense, butterflies started invading my tummy. Why? Why does he have that control over my body, he is a jerk, he is not gonna change. But still I couldn't look away, he couldn't either because he didn't. He opened his mouth to say something and a slutty angel appeared at his side. She shook his arm but we still didn't break eye-contact.

'Bella! BELLA! Are you there?' Eric asked concerned, but a bit amused.

'Hm?' I shook my head and looked at the back of a horse 'What?'

'I asked, what year were you...' he trailed of, I looked at my sisters and they were grinning like idiots, shit they caught me...I narrowed my eyes at them.

'Oh, erm.. I'm starting as a sophomore with Alice, you?'

'We are too! COOL'

'Hi guys, mmm… do you mind if I take Bella borrowed for a moment?' Someone behind me asked putting his hands in my shoulders

I instantly froze. I could recognize that voice and those hands wherever I were, even if I didn't want to recognize them. I looked at my sisters, they have gone rigid the instant they saw him, now, their eyes held plain horror. I started shaking.

'Stop it. Act normal, you don't want to seem freak in front of your new classmate, do you? You know that I can disappear easily.' The voice whispered in my ear making me shiver with fear.

'Stand up and follow me. Oh! And tell your sisters not to do something stupid or you will be the in trouble'

'G-girls I'm go-oing out, ok? P-please stay here' He grabbed my hand and pushed me outside.

'Ok, Bella, you have been a really bad girlfriend… you disappeared without telling me and now I'm really sad…'

He just didn't say that, fucking shit stupid bastard, who the hell does he think he is? All my fears washed away and a powerful anger overtook my body. How dare he?

'Shut up, Jacob, I don't fear you. You know I went away from Forks because of you. I don't need, love or want you. So please go away NOW!' His face went bright red.

'You fuckin' slut, you are in no position of giving me orders. I should punish you for thinking you are better than me' He smiled evilly and his big hands pushed me against the hard wall. All my sudden anger faded and my face went pale.

'Please Jake don't do this. You'll hurt me again!'

'Shut up! I don't care for you. You could be dead and I wouldn't even breathe with sadness… but you are still alive so… why don't we relive our last night?'

'No, Jake, Please, please!'His body was against mine and he touched my cheek.

'You are still so beautiful…' His big hand continued his travel down my neck and my collarbone. Every touch started a shiver that went thru my body.

'Hey dude!' a velvety voice shouted, my sudden relieve was inexplicable 'What are you doing?'

Jacob turned around 'Not much, just having a little fun with this slut here' He winked his stupid eye at Edward who looked into my eyes. Maybe he could understand my silent pleading and hit moron Jacob in his fuckin' nose… He smiled and took a step forward the asshole in front of me.

'It doesn't look like she wants it… why don't you stop and let her choose between staying with you and coming in with me?'

'Look dickhead I don't care what you think or what you say, just go away or I will make you' Jacob –doggie- Black threatened.

'Just try, I won't make myself responsible when the consequences show up, remember that I'm not alone… 'My new hero answered back. Jacob took a step forward Edward and raised his hand to hit Edward but before I could even shout, Edward grabbed the fist and changed its direction to its owner face, who fell back with a bloody nose. Edward didn't even look in his direction; instead, he came running to me and hugged me. I didn't realize I was crying until he shushed me telling me to stop crying and that everything would be ok now… that he would be there to protect me… that's when I snapped. I took a deep breath and pushed him away

'Look Edward, I really appreciate your help tonight but I still see you as a jerk that plays with women thinking of them us a piece of trash… so just… don't be near me, I will ask my father to help me fill for a restraining order to keep Jacob away from me and that's it, ok?' His green eyes were like stones trying not to show his real feelings. He let me go and just nodded his head looking away. I turned around and went into the house to forget this episode and have real fun…

But even my sisters and new friends could stop the new loss that I was starting to feel in the center of my heart, little did I know that if I didn't act fast my pain would be doubled….

**Well that was it!**

**Chapter three, hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I need feedback guys! Really important and inspiring for a writer **

**ALL the outfits from all chapers are in my Profile!**

**Loveyou!**

**REVIEW BUTTON IS NEDDING TO BE TOUCHED BY YOU AMIZING PEOPLE!**


End file.
